The present invention relates to pliers-type cutting hand tools. In conditional tools of this type a considerable amount of force is applied to the cutting jaws of the tool so that the pressure thus created enables the jaws to cut through the material. To provide this, the length of the handles is usually increased, or different devices, increasing the leverage of the handles are used. All this requires sturdy and extremely strong constructions of the cutting jaws and related parts. To avoid the above inconveniences a variety of sawing tools are used. But the sawing process usually requires space for the saw movement which is not always available, especially if the object being cut is a part of a complex machinery or mechanism. Besides, in order to be sawed, the object should be secured in a vise or otherwise made steady, which often requires dismounting it from the mechanism it belongs it.
The present invention provides a novel pliers-type cutting tool which enables to avoid these inconveniences. Rods or rod-shaped parts of mechanisms such as projecting pins, bolts ets., can be easily cut without separating them from the mechanisms they belong to and without using any additional securing appliances.